Little Rabbit
by xHighKillerx
Summary: 6927. Mukuro Rokudo kidnaps Tsunayoshi Sawada. Will Tsuna be able to fill his emptiness? Read & Find out ! Mukuro/Tsuna  AU .


6927 [Mukuro and Tsuna] Little Rabbit

Just a thing I had in my mind for a while, so I decided to write it down, By the way Tsuna doesn't know who Mukuro is, and he is **not **Vongola Decimo. High-chan hopes you like it~!

[01] _Where am I?_

All around was him was covered in darkness. Thought he could hear the rain falling, he tried to get up, but his arms were tied with chains above his head. Tsuna's mind started racing with questions and he started panicking.

How could this happen?

One minute he was walking to his room, in his own house and in the other he wakes up here. Door opened and a person came in, carrying only one candle. Adjusting his eyes at the light Tsuna tried to see the person.

As the person got closer Tsuna could see midnight blue hair, pale skin, a smirk planted on his face and mismatching eyes; right eye was red while left one was blue. The person gave another smirk before walking closer to Tsuna, who tried to get away.

[02] _My name_

The person stood there watching closely as Tsuna tried to get away, but couldn't. The person gave another smirk before walking closer to him. Bending down the mysterious owner of mismatching eyes removed Tsuna's bangs out of his caramel eyes. This time the person didn't smirk, he just gave a really creepy smile which Tsuna didn't like. The man unbuttoned Tsuna's shirt and Tsuna noticed man's hungry look towards his chest.

"Oya, Oya no need to be afraid, my name is Mukuro, but you can call me Mukuro-sama…What is your name?"

Tsuna watched as this man, Mukuro traced his cold gloved hand on Tsuna's now exposed chest. Laughing slightly to himself Mukuro watched Tsuna's terrifying look.

"P-please let me go…"

Mukuro chuckled at Tsuna's cracking voice and returned his hand; he started pulling Tsuna's chin up as their eyes can meet. Mukuro stared into his soft caramel eyes before asking, yet again:

"What is your name?"

Tsuna opened his mouth, but closed them. He completely lost himself inside Mukuro's mismatching eyes.

"Tsuna. My name is Tsuna…"

[03] _Scream for me_

"Tsuna. My name is Tsuna…"

Mukuro was surprised. It didn't seem that the younger boy was lying to him. Mukuro reached out and touched Tsuna's chest again, this time ungloved hand and those big terrified caramel eyes fallowed his every move. Pulling away slowly Mukuro looked at the little boy again. He was prettier than most girls Mukuro had seen, and there was just something about him that draws him in. Maybe his soft caramel eyes or his innocent smile…

Tsuna on the other hand watched this man closely. Sure that the man, Mukuro was handsome, but what did he wanted with him, No-Good-Tsuna? He didn't know, but the part of him wanted to know. He fallowed every move those oh so attractive mismatching eyes made wondering why?

Mukuro suddenly pulled himself closely to Tsuna, whispering into his ear:

"Will you scream for me…"

And that really wasn't a question.

[04] _Mukuro-sama, please…_

Mukuro's pushed his tongue inside Tsuna's mouth. Tsuna tried to get away, but the chains were stopping him. Now he knew what Mukuro meant earlier. Suddenly Tsuna turned his head away breaking the kiss. Mukuro let out a growl and grabbed Tsuna's chin rather forcefully and crashed their lips again. As Tsuna started to relax and kiss back, Mukuro slowly started untie him. As he finished Mukuro pulled Tsuna up with him, not breaking the kiss. Tsuna felt his knees go weak and wrapped his arms around Mukuro's neck for support. Tsuna couldn't get enough of Mukuro, he tasted sweeter then sugar.

Pulling away Mukuro started undoing Tsuna's shirt and pants, while the younger boy was blushing and panting like crazy. After taking off Tsuna's shirt Mukuro took his clothes off, making Tsuna blush like a tomato. Mukuro started kissing Tsuna forcefully, before dragging him to the bed. He threw Tsuna down on the bed, before taking a good look at his little rabbit.

Tsuna was lying on the bed, panting slowly, while tried to cover his body. His eyes were half closed and his face was red as a tomato. Mukuro suddenly felt bad, but why? For this fragile boy maybe? Those caramel eyes watched his every move and Mukuro suddenly felt guilty, until…

"_Please Mukuro-sama…"_

All the guilt disappeared as soon as Mukuro saw Tsuna's eyes, they weren't filled with pain, no, they were filled with love. Pulling Tsuna's left arm Mukuro bit at it, leaving his mark. Tsuna gasped slowly, and soon his moans of pleasure and pain filled the emptiness inside Mukuro's heart…

[05] Just a dream?

"Mukuro-sama!"

Tsuna let out a long gasp as Mukuro released inside him. Tsuna was trying to catch his breath again, as Mukuro laid next him, bringing his left arm to Mukuro's face Tsuna removed his midnight blue bangs out of his face. Mukuro's mismatching eyes looked at him, and Mukuro's lips broke into smile.

Tsuna felt something inside his chest, this is the first time Tsuna had seen Mukuro smile, at least a real smile. Returning a smile Tsuna got closer to Mukuro and fell asleep quickly. Mukuro ran his hand through Tsuna's brown hair, before kissing his forehead Mukuro whispered:

"Sweet dream, my little rabbit…"

"Tsu-kun, wake up! Tsu-ku- on your up, well hurry up Tsu-kun or your going to be late for school…"

Tsuna got up quickly, there was no darkness, no chains and more importantly no Mukuro. _Just a dream?_ Tsuna thought before running a hand through his brown hair. Tsuna looked at his hand before letting out a loud yelled. His mother came running to his room. Tsuna stood there, blushing like crazy and looked at his left hand.

"Tsu-kun, are you okay, do you have a fever…?"

"No kaa-san…I'm fine…"

Tsuna said, not taking his eyes off his left hand. After a few minutes Tsuna went running thought the door, towards this school…

"_Kufufufu~ We'll see each other again, my little rabbit…"_

Tsuna stopped for a second, thinking that he heard Mukuro's voice, before shaking his head and running towards the school, unaware that mismatching eyes were fallowing his every move…


End file.
